Cuando Me Miro En Tus Ojos
by Matsumoto
Summary: Un refugio del frio matutino, puede ser mucho más que eso... [Draco x Hermione]


**Cuando Me Miro En Su Ojos **

**- Matsumoto - **

Siete de la mañana, como odiaba salir a la calle tan temprano, más aun en invierno, cuando a esa hora, el intento del sol perdido entre las nubes aun no salía. Camino por las frías calles de Londres buscando alguna cafetería que estuviera abierta a esa hora. Necesitaba cafeína para dejar de pensar en su suave, abrigadora y cómoda cama.

Camino con las manos en los bolsillos y con la cabeza hundida en su bufanda varias cuadras sin éxito en su búsqueda hasta que vio la luz en la siguiente esquina. Sonrió feliz y se propuso cruzar la calle para disfrutar de un humeante capuccino con azúcar.

Sintió el olor del café negro que tanto le gustaba, bebió un sorbo y bajo su mirada para encontrarse con el diario matutino de Londres y comenzó a ojearlo: muertes, accidentes, economía, política, farándula, tonteras... nada interesante. Miro su reloj, siete y media, aun era temprano. Miró por el gran ventanal del lado donde estaba sentado, al perecer aquellas oscuras nubes amenizaban con dejar el sol atrapado una vez más hasta nuevo aviso. Tal vez llovería de nuevo y él una vez más sin su paraguas.

Bebió un nuevo sorbo, debía partir de ahí pronto si no llegaría tarde a su destino. Levantó su rostro para ubicar a la camarera con la mirada, para llamarla y pedirle la cuenta.

No lo pudo hacer.

Sus ojos se ocuparon de otra cosa, más bien de otra persona. Su pecho se apretó y se quedo mudo con el café humeante en las manos, con ojos pegados en una desconocida y sin poder moverlos de ella.

Ella distraída entro restregándose las manos de frió, ignorando que su mirada grisácea (N/A: siii, ya saben quien es :3) se quedaba en ella. No pestaño, no se movió, tal ves ni siquiera respiro y de pronto se escucho repitiendo mentalmente una palabra: mírame, mírame, mírame, mírame...

Sintió el tibio calor de la calefacción enseguida cuando entro a la cafetería, se restregó sus manos por el frió y camino hasta el mesón dispuesta a pedir el humeante capuccino que tanto deseaba. Pero algo la incomodo.

Giro sigilosamente su cabeza y vio a un chico. Un chico que la miraba con unos increíbles y perturbares ojos grises. Por unos minutos, tan sólo unos minutos logro ignorarlo y llamo a la camarera para hacer su pedido.

- Para llevar o desea tomarlo acá - Pregunto la joven chica

- Para llevar... - contestó y vio como la camarera asentía y comenzaba a preparar el café.

Suspiro.

Lo sabía, esa mierda aun estaba en ella. Volvió a mirar, pero esta ves con menos sigilo y sintió como sus miradas chocaron. Y sus estomago se encogió y sus ojos no pudieron separarse de la profunda mirada. Uno de sus tantos bucles cayo en su frente y levanto su mano para quitarlo interfiriendo en el contacto.

- Señorita, aquí esta su café, quiere alguna cosa más?... - La camarera había vuelto con caliente café. La miró y volvió su mirada hacia el extraño

- Si... quiero un croissant, por favor, me lo puede llevar a la mesa?

- Claro, no se preocupe

Castaños

Sus ojos eran increíblemente castaños (N/A: siii, es ella (:). Eran penetrantes y sus bucles perfectos y su inquietud perfecta y ella bizarramente perfecta.

La vio sentarse en una mesa cercana a él.

Draco Malfoy, por primera vez no sabia que hacer.

Intento concentrarse en la primera noticia que pudo mientras intentaba idear algún plan para acercarse "casualmente" a ella.

"Quizás solo deba hablarle, mmm, no me veré muy acosador. Le preguntaré la hora. Soy un imbésil, tengo un reloj y además frente a mi nariz hay un reloj gigante."

Sabía que no podía dejarla ir, que si no era ahora no seria nunca, que tenia que saber su nombre, que tenia que tocar sus perfectos bucles.

Ahí ella sentada con el estomago apretado, con el corazón a mil y con una taza de humeante capuccino en sus manos. Inquita, insegura y torpe.

Dejo su vaso enzima de la mesa y se saco la bufanda para sentirse más cómoda. Suspiro.

"Aparenta normalidad!"- Murmuró para si

Abrió su bolso, sin saber que sacar. Sacó su agenda, sin saber que leer. Miró su horario, sabiendo que ya lo conocía y se lo sabia de memoria.

La camarera llego con su pedido y ella, torpe, ella tan torpe intento tomarlo botando el liquido caliente en sus chaqueta negra recién ayer comprada.

La vio levantarse rápido cuando el liquido caliente cayó en ella. Se levantó veloz y se le acercó

- Sacate eso rápido y ven - La jalo de la mano y la llevó al servicio más próximo. Le quito la caquetá y ella se sacó el chaleco que llevaba y estuvo apunto de desbotonarse la blusa cuando de pronto se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo: Se estaba desvistiendo frente a un desconocido en un baño de mujeres en una cafetería. Se detuvo. El líquido ya no la quemaba. Siempre supo que usar gruesas chaquetas era bastante útil.

- Te quema aun?- Pregunto él preocupado

Ella negó con la cabeza

- Creo que fue tan solo el susto, tengo buenos reflejos y chaquetas resistentes a todo, esa torpeza tan solo me provocó una gran mancha en mi blusa, pero creo que nada más - Sonrió y el rubio murió. Su sonrisa era el sedante indicado para los nervios y la inseguridad que, quizás, por primera ves sentía.

- Estas segura? - La chica asintió y se voltio para mirarse en el espejo del lavabo. Vio unas gotas de capuchino en sus pantalones y sintió el calor de una leve quemadura en su estomago. La reabotono el final de sus camisa con cautela y abrió la llave del lavabo y la introdujo debajo del agua y cuando ya su mano se mojó la puso en la parte que le quemaba y se sintió aliviada. Por suerte no sentía dolor miro su blanca camisa, un gran mancha marrón la cubría. Su entrevista de trabajo estaba arruinada.

Y Draco, buen... Draco estaba embodado mirándola. Cada movimiento que la chica hacia lo dejaban mas tieso, sin saber que hacer.

Cuando la vio cerrar los ojos y reclamar en silencio se imagino que le había mentido y que el café en verdad la había quemado

- Te duele? - Dio un paso hacia adelante preocupado

- No, no eso, creo que esta mancha me impedirá ir a mi entrevista de trabajo - Murmuro la chica

Draco que tenía la chaqueta en la mano la levantó y la miró

- Si te pones la chaqueta y evitas sacártela, no sucederá nada, tu chaqueta es de cuero y negra, no se nota ninguna muestra del incidente - Intento animar el chico sonriendo, torpemente, de medio lado.

Ella se dio vuelta y se la arrebato de las manos. Tenia razón con un poco de agua todo se iría. Desde hoy amaba el cuero.

Se voltio de nuevo y abrió la llave del agua de nuevo y humedeció nuevamente su mano, pero esta ves para limpiar la chaqueta.

Draco la miraba nuevamente en silencio. Se sentía tan entupido ahí parado reprimido las ganas de besarla que tenia. Quiso salir huyendo, odiaba sentirse así: inútil, incomodo, torpe, inservible. La voz suave y delicada de la chica lo sacó de su tortura mental:

- Se que no es un buen momento pero, puedo saber como te llamas? - Preguntó cerrado la llave y caminando al secador de manos que había en el baño

- Draco, Draco Malfoy - El rubio casi tartamudeando

- Draco? - La chica se voltio - Es un nombre bastante poco común

- Y tu? Como te llamas?

- Hermione Granger - Draco estuvo apunto de decir algo, pero fue interrumpida por la castaña - Lo sé, también es bastante poco común - soltó una risita - Pero a mi me encantan los nombres poco comunes…

Sus ojos se chocaron de nuevo y se quedaron ahí, otra vez pegados, con la mirada del otro adherida en la suya. Hermione de nuevo sintió hormiguitas por su cuerpo y a Draco se le apretó el pecho. El contacto perduraba y ninguno de los dos quería romperlo pero debían hacerlo, y quien lo hizo fue Hermione, cuando escucho que alguien golpeaba la puerta del servició.

- Señorita, esta bien? - Era la camarera preocupada

- S-si- Respondió la castaña tomando su manchado chaleco y poniéndoselo -salgo en un momento.

Draco se rasco la cabeza incomodo mientras la chica se abotonaba su chaqueta negra. La miró y con una suave sonrisa le dijo:

- Ves no se nota nada

Ella levantó su mirada y otra vez a lo mismo. Oh Dios, es que sus ojos eran adictivos, de verdad lo eran. Era esa necesidad de sentir el hormigueo por todo su cuerpo cuando él, ese desconocido, ese extraño, ese hombre que tenia una mirada perturbantemente grisácea. No podía, no podía dejar de sentir eso, sentir esos ojos puestos en ella.

Otra ves los golpes en la puerta. Draco fue quien respondió al llamado y despegando sus ojos de los de la chica, abrió la puerta del baño salio de éste y tras él salió Hermione, luego de haber tomado su chaleco con la miraba baja sin querer fijarse en la camarera que la atosigaba con preguntas.

- De verdad, no fue nada... - contestó la chica y camino al lugar donde con anterioridad estuvo sentada para tomar sus cosas y salir de ahí.

- Señorita, tome, por lo que vi no bebió nada de su café... - La camarera le extendió un vaso nuevo con capuccino.

Hermione miro el vaso y negó con la cabeza, murmurando un casi inaudible no gracias y terminando de guardar su chaleco en su bolso, camino hasta la salida. Quería salir de ahí, al entrar en esa cafetería hoy esa mañana algo había cambiado en ella.

Jalo la puerta, y el frió invernar del exterior de nuevo la en volvió. Se colgó su bolso y se acomodo su bufanda. Un paso y algo la jalo del brazo. Era él.

Giro su cabeza para encontrarse con su pálido rostro y sus encandilantes ojos.

- No me gusta que la gente se vaya sin despedirse - murmuró Draco. Hermione se sonrojó y quito su brazo de la poderosa mano del chico.

- Muchas gracias por todo- Murmuró y comenzó a caminar hacia atrás mirando aun la cara de Draco. Se giró y empezó a avanzar con el pecho apretado. No quería irse de ahí, pero debía hacerlo, no sin antes saber más de él. Esto no podía quedar así.

- Espera - De nuevo su voz. Detuvo su andar y se giro para mirarlos una vez más. No sabia por que pero un nudo en la garganta le impedía hablar - Quiero verte de nuevo, tienes algo que hacer esta noche?

Hermione sonrió, y el alma le volvió al cuerpo. Camino acercándose hacia él.

- No, no tengo nada que hacer

- Bien mañana es sábado, que tal si hacemos algo... algo juntos, ya sabes, quizás una película, o comida o si quiere cualquier otra cosa que si te agrade - "Idiota, deja de tartamudear". Hermione soltó una risita y abrió su bolso y de el saco un pequeño cuadernos que tenia un lápiz entre medio y comenzó a escribir en él. Al terminar sacó la hoja y se la dio al chico guardando el cuaderno junto a lápiz.

- Esperaré que me llames - Bajo la mirada - esperaré impaciente…

Draco no quiso pensarlo más y tomando su rostro con ambas manos beso su frente cerrando lo ojos y dejando su mente en blanco, tragándose las infinitas ganas de bajar un poco mas y besos eso rosados labios guardándoselas para esa noche, esa velada especia. Algo dentro del él se movió, algo, después de ese beso, se fue con ella cuando separo sus labios se despegaron de de la suave frente de la chica.

Hermione sintió sus manos de su rostro a pesar del incansable ruego que tenia en su mente. Abrió lo ojos y lo vio caminar hacia atrás sin despegar sus ojos de ella y murmurar:

- Hasta la noche, castañita…

**_Nota De Autora: _**

**__**

Ñaaaa -

Si, fic fic fic (:

Hecho en un momento de inspiración y aquí quedo (, es pero que les haya gustado por que a mi si me agrado como quedo. Ñeee.

Espero escribir uno nuevo pronto y que me dejen muchones de **Reviews **porque si no, a mi amigo "Botón Go" se deprime, porque le gustan que lo aprieten (jujuju, cochinon xD)

Kisses con merengue para todos (:

Con (l)

**Matsumoto – **

_ **Ningún** personaje, es mío, solo la camarera xD _


End file.
